


Private Jet

by Bohemiansweede



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohemiansweede/pseuds/Bohemiansweede
Relationships: Roger Taylor (Queen) & Reader
Kudos: 3





	Private Jet

To work on a luxorious private jet could be different from day to day, you knew that all too well 

When you got the list with the name on your flight you hardly looked at it you knew already  
Usually it was drunk politicians or boring lawyers on their way to a meeting  
A bachelor party clearly way out of hand with all drinking or something like that   
You had been unfortunate to not been able to meet any celebrities on your flights, that only happened to your Co workers.  
Until today

You have had a few days lay over in New York, spending time with your friends, some shopping and they also surprised you with a Queen concert, your body was still extatic from that evening  
Thoose men could still rock the roof off MSG...

You looked out from the tiny window and saw the back of a blond woman and you also glimpsed an other person in the car, it looked like they were arguing 

\- Y/N is everything ready for our guest today?   
It was the pilot who woke you up from your day dreaming   
\- Ohh yes Captain Lewis, everything is prepared 

You checked yourself in the mirror once more, added a little more lipgloss and adjusted your blouse

Captain Lewis and yourself stood ready by the door to greet the guests and you saw a man started to walk up the stairs to the aircraft   
My God, you had forgot to look at the name... But.. Was it really him? You had to treat everyone ecually no matter who

\- Welcome Sir   
After greeting you both, you followed him to his seat  
He sat down and leaned his head in his hand   
\- Do you want something to drink Sir?   
At first he didn't answer he still sat and just stared blank in front of him, you didn't want to force an answer so you thought you would return to him shortly   
\- Sorry, Yes I would love a whiskey thank you... Make it a whole bottle love  
Leaving him with a professional smile you headed back behind the curtains to collect the finest whiskey for him

Holy fucking shit

You knew this man was 70, but damn he was very good looking 

\- Take a glass for yourself to darling 

At once it started to stir in your lower area, it happend that customers flirted with you but, could you do this?   
You took two glasses and went back to him, he had taken off his jacket and loosened his shirt a bit

He smiled up at you when you handed him one of them 

\- Ice Sir?   
\- No Thank you... And please.. Please don't call me Sir.. I'm Roger   
\- Hello Roger, you took his warm hand in yours   
His fingers trailed a little extra on your hand   
You fild his glass and sat down   
\- Thank you for keeping me company, it's very nice of you  
\- Oh, please Mr... Roger, it is no trouble at all, it's not that I am very busy here on this flight  
He smiled gently and took off his sunglasses   
This man really had the most beautiful blue eyes, you had always been amazed by them  
But now when you were this close, you could see how they were framed by his long thick eyelashes and in the corner of his eyes there were attractive wrinkles   
He sighed loud, gulped down his glass and shook his head  
\- Is something wrong?.. Can I..   
\- I feel like I start to loose it you know..   
He twirled his sunglasses between his fingers   
\- I just turned 70..My youngest daughter is soon 20..it is soon 30 years ago since Freddie died.. I...   
... And now.. Just now.. Here in NY.. I found out that my wife been cheating on me.. I need more to drink sorry   
You gaved him another and continued to listen to him  
\- I used to be a bad boy, I fucked everything and everyone...sorry but lately I have been a good dad a good husband.. Really have

You filled yet another for both of you.. The alcohol was really filling up your system   
\- But I thought I saw your wife on the airport   
\- Yes, she was supposed to join me here... We have taken a break.. I.. Fuck..   
\- I am so terribly sorry Mr Taylor.. For everything..   
The plane had a slight turbulence and he dropped his sunglasses on the floor between you.. for a brief second you exchanged looks like who it was that were going to pick them up  
He unbuckled his seat belt and went down on his knees below your feet  
He took his time while searching, you started to get frustrated and you felt it pooling between your thighs  
Damn he was soo attractive, and see him like this, crawling underneath you on all four did something to you ..   
\- Sssorry love.. Can't seam to reach them.. They must have gotten under here  
He grabbed your seat near your thigh and peeked under it again, he did it all on purpose you thought   
His thumb rubbed your skin and you gasped for air, he glanced up on you and at once his eyes were dark of lust   
He placed his strong palms on your knees and pushed them apart, your tight skirt strained on your thighs and the thin fabric almost broke, but he didn't seam to care, the skirt pushed higher and higher up, he placed your legs on each armwrest   
You could feel his warm breath against the inside on your thighs  
A moan slipped from your lips as his finger hooked the pantyhose just near your heat  
He made a grounting sound when he ripped them apart with just his finger   
With his strong hands he pulled you closer to the edge of the seat   
He trailed in his finger in your underwear and with a loud *snap* they were off   
\- Shit you are so fuckin sexy, he growled against your wet core, I want you..   
His white beard brushed and tickeled your sensitive skin  
\- Ohhhh... Omg...   
You bucked your hips against his face and he burried it deep between your trembling legs  
His skilled tounge left a burning trail up and down along your folds  
He closed his lips around your clit and sucked hard on it, you grabbed his grey hair and pushed him closer to your heat, you could feel that he was smirking   
\- Fuck.. Shit..   
His lips let go of your clit with a loud pop and he replaced it with his tounge, which eagerly started started to circle fast around it  
The moaning sound from him sended vibrations through your body and you could no longer hold back   
You clenched your thighs around his head and screamed his name, feeling your walls started to get tighter   
His tounge left your sensitive nub and plunged deep inside your slick core   
With a loud scream you came and your juices ran over his tounge down his throat   
He kissed your innerthigh and pushed himself up with a little effort   
You met him halfway and stood up on your shaky legs   
His eyes were still dark, half open, his cheeks were little blushed   
\- Sit down Sir... It is my turn to make you feel good..   
He kissed you softly on your cheek   
\- You already have... His kiss continued down your neck, besides, I am afraid I can't hold back any longer   
He unbuttoned his pants and sat down on the seat, you already had your clothing half ripped off so you placed your legs on either side of him  
Looking down, you were not prepared that he would be that well.. for being a 70 year old man he was certainly in a good shape and his cock was just perfect   
You took it in a firm grip and pumped it a few times while looking him straight in his eyes, his head fell back with a loud moan when you placed the tip in your entrance   
\- Ohhh fucking Christ  
At once you started to ride him, his hands held around your hips and pushed you up and down even more   
\- Ahhh.. Shit... Roger... Shit  
He gritted his teths and clenched his jaw, thrusting his hips faster and faster   
\- Fuck I'm coming.. Fuck Ahhh   
You felt yet again that you were close and you scratched his back like a cat  
Under a long curse he held you tight and you felt his warm seed spurt inside your body   
\- Omg.. I... Shit.. God..   
You collapsed on him and you breathed heavily together 

His hand trailed on your back and you heard his heart beating 

You wanted to kiss him so bad   
As if he heard your thoughts he looked at you and placed his fingers under your chin  
His lips were so so close 

\- This is Captain Lewis speaking  
Due to changed plans, we are landing back in NY again in 45 minutes   
Mr Taylor, your wife is waiting on the airport


End file.
